lifeless
by decaster99
Summary: edd is haunted by a deal he made for marie after a car crash. she now lives in confusion after the accident. will she learn the truth about edd or will she be left in the dark. i do not own the show nor any of the characters in the show.
1. lifeless

**Hey, every one, this is my first fanfiction, I'm open to constructive criticism, but other than that is too much, any who. I have a lot planned for my first story, yes there are some juicy parts for your lemon lovers, there is violence, language, references to rap.**

 **, I wouldn't read this if I were you and didn't like reading that stuff, I know I don't. Just a fair warning, but yeah, this story is somewhat in the mystical persuasion so there's that. Not too much but gives it a spin on things.**

It was another cold morning day in the small suburban town. The wind blew, and trees swayed which made for a nice scene to just sit down and relax. A girl sat against a tree that was on a clearing of the cliff that she sat on. The sun was yet to set so all that was seen of the large star was the orange glow over the horizon. She sat there not caring about what happened in the moment, she found peace when she was here. Her little place to forget the troubles that had plagued her since middle school.

She looked in her bag to look for another cigarette to put in her mouth and sighed. When she found what she was looking for she heard a buzz through her earbuds. Blowing the blue hair out of her face, she picked up her phone sighing with frustration she looked at her phone while the music still played. Looking through her phone the text said

"Marie, where the fuck are you?

" she looked at the text with anger swelling while swearing at her phone. She didn't care if she went home, no one did. It was if she was better dead than living the life she had already.

No one liked her, and the feeling was mutual, nor did she care about what others thought of her. sitting back on the tree that she laid on while continuing her cigarette. "Why does lady luck hate me?" she said looking at the scene that gave her peace in her life. Letting the thoughts slowly pry their way into her, she thought of the past before she became what she was now. "heartless" she thought of the times that she would peer the corner to stare at her crush from afar.

She wasn't like her sisters, they were blunt and forward with their crushes. She smiled thinking of when her sisters were around to make her happy, pulling pranks and talking but she was left alone after the incident that makes any good thought sour. She got up before the sun completely rose and grabbed her bag.

The cigarette not completely gone was still in her mouth but slipped down and rested on her hand when she was still getting her things. "fuck, ow" looking down she now had a burn mark that was slowly forming on her hand. "That's not going away, this blows" she cursed under her breath and picked up the rest of the stuff laid about. Walking down the hidden path that barely anyone knew she headed into the forest before she lit another cigarette

. "I really need to cut back on these"

she chuckled slightly on her little joke. While she was walking through the forest, she happened to look at the tree that made her grimace. Looking away her breath was still visible, causing her to shiver slightly.

It took her a while walking through the forest till she came upon the trailer park that she hated. "I can't wait to get the hell out of here" picking her phone out of her pocket to look at the time that read (5:23). 'time for school, yay me' she thought sarcastically. Nearing the back of her house, she heard the usual yelling that came from inside the house.

'he's here too? Great' blowing a raspberry from her lips, she put the cigarette out and climbed the two-story trailer that was kept together with concrete bricks, this made it easy to climb because the bricks only covered a portion of the house.

She planned to get her sketchpad and her homework and leave without anyone noticing she was there. She quietly opened her window but when she crawled through the window sill, her mother was standing in the door way. "Hey mom, how are you?" she said as she kept her annoyance and anger inside. "How am I? Not this shit again Marie, I told you if you snuck out one more time that you're out of here. Not that I care" her mother said grimly while holding a beer and proceeded to take a large swig. She hated that name, it meant sea of sorrow, which sounded about right.

What Marie's mother said next shook her to her core. "I want you out of here when you come back from school, I don't want you here anymore, it's even worse that your flirting with your step dad. Whore" she said this without batting an eye and left the door way, now out of sight of Marie slammed her hand down on her desk hard enough to her a crunch from her hand.

"fuck, now that's broken, like everything else" she said as she looked at her pinky and ring finger on her right hand.

'at least it wasn't my left' she thought jokingly heading to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror, she did know that people didn't like her, but she knew it was better to look nice than to look like a street corner prostitute. She reached into the drawer of the sink pulling out a few things to freshen up. She wasn't one for makeup but did like to cover the various bruises on her face from the night before.

Holding for a moment, she felt as if someone was watching her. knowing who it was, becoming nervous and pissed and grabbed the curling iron from the counter and threw it at the door way. The figure that was standing there shifted away and then footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

"fucking pervert" she grunted while finishing up what she was doing. Looking at her room she grabbed a duffle bag and proceeded to search for things that she absolutely did not want to be sold or stolen. Sniff-sniff. "ugh, I smell, can't change in here, NO FUCKING PRIVACY" she screamed out to make sure the figure from before heard her. she examined her current clothes which wasn't her favorite clothes but would admit that she looked attractive.

She wore a black t-shirt with a white skull resembling the punisher but had a band logo on it that wasn't that popular. Having a black and white leather jacket that would honestly look to from a monster hunter movie but made her look badass none the less. A pair of white and black jeans that were slightly bell bottoms.

And admiring her beauties that were strapped to her feet were her two-steel toed spiked black combo boots. The spikes weren't sharp and passed dress code surprisingly but there were three spikes on each boot on the front, there held memories that might have seemed stupid but liked them because they saved her in many situations with body hungry boys thinking that she was an easy bang.

Lastly was her favorite out of everything that she wore, secretly it was someone else's hat, but she dissected it and created a beanie that had eyes on the top front of her head and teeth that was on the brim of her bangs, not too much in her face. Lastly had a little tail on the back that looked stupid, but she loved it none the less.

Now that she was fawning over her outfit, her thoughts came back to the topic at hand. Grabbing clothes that she would need and her many sketchbooks, stuffed them into the duffle bag. Next was the laptop, chargers, pencils and many other things. Lastly, she looked under bed to make sure it was still there. Reaching her hand under she grabbed what she was looking for. Marie grabbed an object that fit her hand, pulling it out with a smile, it was a marijuana pipe, something that helped her with the stress.

Reaching down again she pulled out the remainder pf her weed and put it inside the duffle bag. Hurrying out of the house as fast as possible, she was glad to see the sight that still stood there. It was a piece if crap but still glad to have it, she pulled her keys out for her car that her big sister gave her when she was still here. The 1981 station wagon Chevy impala sat in the driveway.

Walking to the back Marie put the luggage in the rear and walked back to the driver side door. Opening the door, she slammed it shut and started the engine. The only thing that she said after that to her drive to school was, "where the fuck am I going to go now?"


	2. cold hearted

Edd, or commonly known as double d woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his face. "what the hell did I just dream?" a grimace coming from his face as he had a dream that reminded him all too much of the past.

Pulling the covers off him he stood up and stretched. Edd wasn't who he used to be, not since middle school, not trying to think of the past, he walked to his bathroom to take the much-needed shower after sniffing himself. Pulling the curtain to the side, he thought of the home work that he needed to do. "such a pain, I need to set my alarm next time"

he knew no one was going to wake him since he lived alone. His parents moved out on his freshman year promising that they would still pay for the house but only asked for him to be responsible and a phone call every so often. He knew the reason that they left was because of their job but that still didn't mean that they should leave him alone.

He pleaded to move with in with a relative, but none lived in the city that is his prison. "you're going to be late, you wouldn't want that right?" a voice said and edd was enjoying his hot shower. "leave me alone, I know you're not real, just a figment of my imagination" he said while the last part under his breath. He ignored the figure that was in the bathroom with him.

He proved his point by walking through the apparition that was talking. It disappeared with a sinister smile on it's face while dissipating with black and red smoke. "I need my meds, damn" edd said as he dried himself off. Walking back to his room to get another set of clothes for his day at the hell called school.

Looking back at his room, he knew he changed much after 8th grade. But it would surprise anyone if they were ever let into his house. The once shy and nerdy double d became a rough and quite teen. He no more cared for organizing in the way that he did before. He still cleaned his room before but didn't know why, "habits die hard" he said sighing while a smirk was plastered across his face.

His bed was messy which compelled him to clean it. But like always, the voice that has haunted his life for three years now spoke again. "does it still hurt? I doubt since you don't ever talk about it, oh and by the way you forgot your hat" it pointed to the nightstand. Edd glared at it and picked up his hat which held the pain that had no remedy.

The apparition spoke again. "just so you know, you might enjoy today more than you think." That was all it said as it disappeared into mist again. "what the hell does that mean?" he wondered but it mostly scared him. 'since when do hallucinations know the future?' he thought as he forgot to dress himself. He went back to the closet to pull out a black and red plaid button up shirt, normal jeans and a black hoodie to compliment his hat

. He changed his wardrobe since he knew that his old attire wasn't appropriate for the life of high school. Knowing well that he looked like a nerd and this would provoke attention from the dimwits at school. He was glad that he changed in a way even though it hurt his pride in a way. But that peaceful mind was gone when a thought came to his mind

. "why did it change personalities today? It's usually angry at me."

He said in an innocent tone that he himself didn't expect to say. 'whatever, I need to get going' thinking again while he packed up his last night's homework into his bag that was a one strap leather pack that was bigger than it looked, and lastly picking his phone up from the nightstand. He walked out of his room with a frown like always and continued down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen, he pulled out some orange juice and a pop tart from the cupboard. Looking at the dining room table was his medication that was meant to help with his hallucinations, but secretly, it didn't help. It only helped his peace of mind that was a labyrinth. He took one last look that was his haven. Opening the front door, he breathed in the cold brisk air of the morning.

Headed to a separate building that was now his garage and went inside. Coming up to his car that he believed was older than most models because he didn't care to remember what type of car or year it was. (but for reading purposes it's a 1962 Chevy c10 truck. A rusty coat of navy blue that he didn't mind but hated it since it was on the brink of breaking down.

Opening the door, he set his pack on the passenger side of the truck and started the car. It took time for it to finally blare to life, but it started. He pressed the remote attached to the sun blocker on the roof of the cab. The garage door slowly opened, and he backed out but not without him pulling out a cigarette.

He hated the fact that he smoked but it helped to alleviate the stress. After finally backing up into the street, he headed straight for the school and no amount of training could handle him for his day. After a while to the hour drive to school which was in the next town over, his truck broke down. This cause him to sigh but he then started to laugh at his luck. "ha, this is fucking great. Now I have to walk." He said as he slammed the dash board. He got his pack and exited the truck, but a noise caught his attention. 'is that a car?'

he thought to himself, as well as his hope rising that he didn't have to walk there in the cold. When the noise came closer, he saw a glimmer of light shine at him when a car rounded the corner of the hill.

Covering his eyes to prevent anymore blindness, he let his hands down after a few seconds. When the car got closer but seemed to slow down at a steady pace. When the car came into a certain distance, he made out that it was an old car, but not older than his piece of crap, it was completely white but had two racing stripes parallel alongside the hood of the car.

A thought entered edd's mind as the vehicle got closer and closer. 'that car looks familiar, but where have I seen it?' as he was still in thought, the car pulled up to him and the window was rolled down by the driver. "you seem to need some help, need a ride?" the driver said, as the driver finished, edd leaned down to accept the offer but the face that matched the voice almost left him speechless.

"uh...um... yeah that would be nice, thank you Marie." Edd said this but felt a small tug at him to walk away. Marie spoke up. "cool, now get in here before you freeze to death. Edd complied with this and slowly opened the door. Before he got into the car, he saw that she moved her bag into the back seat alongside a travel duffel bag.

He didn't question why she had that and why it looked almost full to burst. He sat down and put his bag down between his legs and thanked her again looking at her in a nervous tone. "thanks again Marie, I don't know if I would make it on time without your help." He said meekly. But Marie took it with a little salt considering how her morning was.

"well, why would you be driving that heap of junk in the first place?"

she said with a questionable tone. This caught edd off guard at her random question. "it's the only thing I got, plus it was a gift, id change it if I could." He said now with a solid and monotone. He didn't want to start something, especially with Marie. Marie then started to laugh almost uncontrollably at edds feeble attempt to hide his embarrassment. "what, what's so funny?" edd said now questioning if this was the right decision by getting into her car.

"it's just that your voice doesn't match your actions." She said at pointing at edds shaking. Edd became flustered and started to cross his arms. "whatever, I'm just trying to say thanks." Edd said meekly and at this, Marie brushed her hair out of her face to see him clearly.

'he looks better since the last time I saw him, it's kind of cute. The tough guy persona, but I ain't judging.'

She thought to herself, now starting the car again since it was parked behind edds truck. She turned it off to conserve gas, which is reasonable since she doesn't have a job, nor did she have a place to call home now. The engine started with a roar but then went into its normal hum of an engine. Marie then put into drive and turned back onto the road.

After a few minutes, Marie was getting anxious and decided to ask edd "hey edd, do you mind if I light up?" her weird question caught him off guard." "what?" he replied. This gave a grunt from Marie and she pulled the pack of cigarettes that was now almost empty and showed him what she meant." He got the picture and told her that he didn't mind.

But this soon gave edd the feeling to smoke as well and shocked Marie by asking something similar. "Marie, do you mind if I smoke?" Marie was caught off guard. 'when did edd start smoking? I guess that's ok.' She then looked at him and offered him a cigarette, but he shook his head and pulled his own pack out. "wow, never took you for a smoker edd." She said but he just stared out the window while putting a cigarette in his mouth, lit it and replied to Marie by saying.

"well, life changes more than we all know, can't change the past, nor the future, besides, cigarettes are a good way for me to relax." She gave small a chuckle on hearing what he just said. "well whatever floats your boat." She said as she took another puff of her cigarette.

They didn't talk for a few minutes which made edd oddly uncomftorble. So, he decided to break the ice and speak up first. "hey um." "I uh" they both talked at the same time which made it even more awkward between them. "you go first edd." Marie said and edd looked away shyly. "so…um" he almost stuttered thinking about his question but knew that if he asked, she was more than going to be mad at him.

but Marie was now curious as to what he seemed to be struggling to ask her. she couldn't wait and became slightly annoyed. "well spit it out." She spoke boldly. "then you won't get mad at what I have to ask then?" Marie raised an eyebrow at wondering at what he had to day.

"ask away captain, I won't be mad."

She said playfully and almost as a flirt. Edd just stared at her and an unknown force made him spill out his question. "are you moving somewhere? I saw your bag in the back." He now was face palming himself at the question that he just asked her, he was now physically showing his nervousness and was prepared to fell pain. After a moment, there was nothing but the sound of crying.

"double d, you might want to forget that you saw that and don't mention it again." She said coldly, and tears began to roll down her face. "I'm sorry, I was ju.."

he was cut off when Marie put her finger to his lips to hush him. "I'm sorry Marie." He said now mentally kicking himself over this stupid question. He knew of how she was, but he never expected her to cry over a question like that. But when he was about to drop the subject, the apparition appeared behind him and leaned into his ear.

"you know you're going to have regrets if you don't ask that one question from the start." It said smiling evilly but it had a point. Edd looked at Marie and gained as much courage as he could muster. "Marie, what's wrong, I've never known you to cry, is everything all right?"

she now had his full attention and almost froze but stopped since she was the one driving.

"I don't want to talk about it."

But edd was determined now for some odd reason to help her as much as he could, but it was weird. 'I don't know why I want to help, she tormented me in middle school but why do I care, I hate having this feeling.' What he felt was pity. Here was this girl that was as tough as nails but here she was crying. But at thinking at this repeatedly. He started picking up what random pieces he had of information and came up with a theory. If this didn't work, he'd drop it for good.

"Marie, are you homeless?"

she froze and almost hit a car, edd immediately grabbed the steering wheel and fixed their path, avoiding a near death experience. "I don't want..." she was cut off by edds burst of words that seemed to make her heart jump.

"Marie, I know you better than this, I saw the duffle bag, you're going to school early, and plus I can see the scars through your bracelets, that might not help my point but I'm getting the vibe that you were kicked out. Now I wouldn't be me if I just let someone willingly throw their life away and decline an offer of help."

'help' she pulled over the car and put into a park. Unfastened her seat belt and turned toward ed. She was now clearly sobbing, and it made his heart hurt. "so, what if I am homeless, I'd rather be homeless than live with that bitch and fucking pervert." Her outburst made him tense. "and why do you care, you don't even like me, I'm just a trailer whore to you aren't I?"

she yelled at him now angry at him. edd looked at her with that look that he gave to eddy the last time he saw him. he put on the straightest face that he could muster and told her. "what made you think I didn't like you, nor did I want to help you. Your making assumptions that aren't true. And never did I think that you were trailer trash or a whore.

I see you as a friend in need and I'm more than willing to give you a place to stay." He said this and almost regretted it until she got closer to him.

"you don't mean it."

Her heart was empty now and felt cold, she felt as if she was being abused by her ex's again. He looked back at her with the same intensity. "I meant every word of it, but I'm not forcing you to do anything you want, you can stay with me or find some other place to stay." She couldn't believe what he just said. 'no, no one cares, why would he.' She looked down at her knees after taking the kneeling position. Her hands felt the cold leather, and this made her think.

'could he possibly help?' Marie spoke up after a few seconds. "why would I want that?" he expected her to say this but as he was about to respond she spoke again. "besides, your parents might not want trailer trash in your house, I might get it dirty." He laughed at her and surprised the empty shell that was Marie. "my parents moved out years ago, it's just me myself and I and besides, you won't get it dirty." he said with a grin on his face.

"if I take you up on your offer, then where would I sleep?" she said and soon after thought that he was joking. "I have two other rooms, it's not like ill just make you sleep on the couch or on the floor, I'm not that mean. Edd wasn't paying attention, nor was Marie at that matter as she got closer to him. she neared a foot away from his face.

Edd internally was freaking out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Marie, I want to help." Her eyes didn't glaze over like normal eyes would, her crystal blue became a darker shade and looked at him with such emptiness that it scared him. 'shit, I need to fix this. She's losing it.' He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked away.

"I'll understand if you don't want to, you can stay until you find a new place to live, your welcome as long as you want. I'll give you as much room as you need, you'll have food and shelter, I might even pitch in with your homework." He said this with determination and confusion.

'Why do I do this to myself.' He was certain that she would decline but when he looked back at her, she looked out of the window. "I accept your offer, but only on one condition…. I get my free space, which means that my door stays closed and knock first." "of course, I'm not an animal nor am I a pervert." When she heard that last word she felt angry but calmed down and looked at him.

"hello there then roommate." He said this while smirking. Marie became nervous and stayed quiet for a few moments. Edd lost track of time, he looked at his phone and it read {11:34 am} he was almost about to complain but had a good idea.

'this way, she doesn't have to go to a place I know she hates.'

His next words could be mistaken very easily but Marie took it positively. "Marie, so you want to skip school and just head to my place?" he said not expecting anything really. "sure, let's go, but you drive this time." He wanted to complain but before he could, she pulled him to the other side of the car and moved herself to where he was sitting.

"well here we go I guess." He said timidly, then making a U-turn he drove back to the road to his house.


	3. the beginning

**Hey everyone, here's the third chapter. And before you read this, yes it was rushed. I apologize. I wanted to get this part over with as soon as possible, I'm not slice of life fan, but it does get some key points into the story. And with that enjoy,**

 **p.s. I'll upload another chapter in a few days, and it will be the longest chapter so far.**

It was a slow drive back to his house and was doing his best to stay focused. But this still made him think about what had transpired and almost didn't believe it.

'no way, she's going to live with me?'

he was still having trouble believing this. But while he was having his nervous thought, Marie looked at double d and could only stare. She was now out of her little phase and was feeling back to normal, her heart warm and fuzzy.

'this is the nicest thing he's done, no anyone has done for me in a while, better than… '

she was lost in thought when she thought of a large pain that was preying on her for 3 years. Double d took out another cigarette and lit it. He passed it to Marie. This shook her out of her daze and she accepted it, putting it inter her mouth she tasted something odd.

"what kind is this she asked, he replied with "its ice, feels like it too."

'better than Marlboro reds.'

She blushed now knowing that this was an indirect kiss, double d didn't think of it that way, but it made her happy. 'am I falling for the dork?'

she asked herself but decided against this. Marie thought of a question that plagued her mind now. "double d." she said to get his attention.

"hmm, what is it Marie?"

he said in a soothing tone while keeping his focus on the road.

"why do you still live here? Near the culd-I-sac I mean, it's just I figured you'd go out and go to better places than this small shitty town."

She waited for an answer but the only thing that she got was a pained moan. But shortly after he replied with

"what can I say, I like it here."

He said this not convincing and Marie called him on his bluff.

"yeah right, like id believe the ed that got scared at everything, me included."

They both started to laugh. But edd only looked at her for a moment.

"I'll tell you another day, I promise."

After he said this, the apparition appeared behind double d again and he saw it this time. "fuck." Edd screamed and scared Marie.

"what the hell, what's wrong?"

double d started to get nervous because of what the apparition was doing. He looked in the rear-view mirror in disgust. It turned itself into ed, his childhood friend that had blood covering his face. Ed wore a dead look while staring at double d, then smiled.

Fear gripped edd with such intensity.

'It's fucking with me again.'

Marie was tired of waiting and started to become concerned.

"double d, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Edd looked at her and only said that he would tell her later. Marie was now generally worried about him. 'what the hell just happened.' He calmed down after a little while and apologized to her for his outburst. A little while later they passed his truck and double d sighed.

"now how am I going to get this fixed?"

Marie took notice of this and an idea came to mind. "well, I can lend you my car until you get it back, with interest of course." She smiled devishly, only to flirt with him. not meaning what she had just said with the interest.

"thanks, I'll think about it."

Edd said but couldn't focus on her because of the hallucination that haunted him. it was starting to play dirty and he hated it. More than most things but not completely, he knew that he can't be broken easily. But still made his life a living hell. Marie saw the look in his eyes and almost felt afraid. His green apple eyes dulled and became dark.

'what's wrong with me, I feel sick, I shouldn't let Marie see me like this.'

He pulled his hat slightly down to cover his eyes, but Marie took notice. She shifted in her seat, looking out of the window to see the culd-I-sac come into view. It took a little longer because of an accident that occurred on the corner of a grocery store. A drunk driver t-boned another car at a high speed. Edd took notice of this and looked away, anger took over his mind. He didn't expect to talk until they got to his house, but Marie wanted to lift the mood.

"life's a bitch huh?"

she said this not really thinking of the karma of what she had said.

'I'm not sure to laugh or cry.'

Edd thought to himself as they got a few blocks from a certain place.

"turn around."

Marie almost shouted startling edd. "why, what's happening?"

edd said confused. "just turn around, it's the trailer park." Double d slowed down and turned into a drive way to turn around.

Getting a certain distance, Marie had a sigh of relief, she never wanted to see that place again. Edd finally got to his house pulling into the garage. He pressed the button that he grabbed before he left his truck.

Parking the car edd went to exit the car but Marie stopped him before he did.

She had her hand on his arm making sure he didn't leave.

"is this real?" her question caught edd of guard by her statement. "if this isn't real then I'd like to stay asleep."

She blushed at this and backed away to hide her blush. 'did he just say what I think he just did.' She smiled at him.

"yeah, I want to stay in this dream too."

They smiled at each other for what seemed to be hours but the connection between them broke as they heard a buzz dinging sound come from Marie's pocket. She pulled the phone out to only stay there for a few moments which got double d's attention.

"Marie, what's wrong?"

she didn't stop looking at her phone that she held clutched in her hand.

'Marie's scared, I can tell, but what is on that phone.'

He put a hand on her shoulder to shake her from her stupor. "let me see it, that is if you trust me in helping." He didn't know why he said it in that way and was sure to get a response of a cold shoulder from the way he said it.

Now getting back to reality from the nervous breakdown that she almost had, she looked at him. without a word she gave him her phone with cold stare. Her empty eyes were back again.

'be careful about what you wish for.'

He couldn't believe what he was looking at. But he understood why she was quiet. {text: just so you know slut, I saw you in a guy's car today, I hope you know that isn't going to stop me from what is mine, even if you don't live here anymore. You're still my property and I plan to take it back, and your boy toy can't stop me. Oh, one more thing, I'm going to use your room for when I'm lonely, I'll be thinking of you when I'm in here.}

Double d was disgusted, he didn't know who it was, but he felt pissed. Marie looked at him in shame, regretting heavily that she showed him what was in the phone. Sadness filled him but that was soon replaced with anger.

He was never one to get angry, but it showed more than he ever would thought possible. Marie looked at him to expect his usual actions of doing the right thing and reporting misconduct and let the cops deal with it. But all she got was a sight that she couldn't understand.

Edd now outside of his car with his hands to his face. He turned his back while placing the phone back on the seat. He walked out of the garage and opened the door.

Marie looked at where edd had left, she didn't know what she saw but it was familiar. She sat there now thinking of the event that transpired.

'I understand why he was angry, but why did he leave. I might as well go check on him.'

she exited the car, not caring for her bags, her only priority was to make sure that he was ok. Marie neared the corner of the car and walked outside closing the door behind her. Heading to the front of the house, she entered the house with no sign of edd anywhere. She then closed the front door but heard a sound upstairs. "edd?" she yelled out to see if he was still here and not her imagination. Deciding not to make things worse, she walked towards the couch in the living room and sat down looking at the text on her phone that had made edd disappear.

"smooth Marie, real smooth." Saying sarcastically to herself.

Marie didn't know what to make of edd, he was fine one moment, and crazy the next. But that text still didn't leave her mind. What was she supposed to do now? Edd disappeared to do who knows what leaving her alone.

Upstairs, edd was washing his face, to get a grip on reality. He didn't know what happened, he was looking at her phone, the next moment he was running out of the door.

'I left her alone, great, she might want to leave now.' The water dripped off his face, looking at himself in the mirror. Red mist seeping from the corners of his eyes.

'what's happening to me?'

edd didn't pay attention to the apparition, it sat on the counter next to him with its classic evil smile. The events that just happened almost don't even seem real, even if they do look ridiculous. Edd looked again at the red mist that was now slowly going away. He rinsed his face again to look up and the mist was gone.

"damn I need a cigarette."

Drying himself off, he left the bathroom with a cigarette in his mouth. Coming down the stairs he saw Marie on the couch, passed out. He chucked and went to the closet to grab a couple blankets. Wrapping her up, he noticed something. A tattoo behind her left ear. He wouldn't be able to see it with the hat in the way as well with the hair.

The tattoo was a heart with a crack in the center.

'cute.'

He thought as he headed outside. Lighting the cigarette, he heard the voice again from the garage.

"hey, you gonna come here or what?"

the apparition said as it disappeared through the door. He couldn't see where it went but I noticed the light on in the car. The most rear car door was open, but no one was there. Double d noticed Marie's bags still in the car. Going inside the car he pulled the bags toward himself and put the pack on his shoulder, grabbing the duffel bag, he left the garage to go back inside.

He passed Marie to see that she was sleeping peacefully. He had a room picked out for her, it was beside his room. It was originally the guest room, but he needed her room close, so he can keep an eye on her. after reading that text, he knew that he didn't have to help but he was always like this. To keep a person safe was something that everyone should stand by.

Feeling the sense of pride in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was in front of the door that he needed to be.

 **p.s. the next chapter will be better worded i promise and hopefully will make more sense. hope you enjoy, have a great day guys**


	4. the plot thickens

**What's up guys, a little disclaimer, a little smut or lemon/ whichever you prefer to call it. Also/ if you've read the first chapter disclaimer, you'll now of the rape scene or the reference to rape. Well, it's in this chapter and I don't know how to make a rape scene because this chapter is going to be the longest as promised so far. So, if you want to skip it will leave a large space in the end of the chapter or where ever it is so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. Again, rape is a serious thing and should never be done to someone. I hate it myself but its story plot. Any who's enjoy the chapter.**

Marie's pov:

I can't believe this, this can't be real. I was just talking to May and lee but now I can't see them. Everything hurts, is this death, a joke? If so, where's the punchline? I look to my left to see my arm is pinned under the car, my arms completely smashed. Well, this is just fucking great, now how am I going to draw, he he. I said this but all that really came out was blood from the piece of metal sticking through my stomach.

I was thrown from the car for not wearing the seatbelt but that wasn't the problem. When I was thrown, the other car we hit rolled on top of me. Wait, who is that. No, stay away!

Third person view

Marie woke up from her nightmare breathing heavily. A cold sweat enveloped her body. It made it even weirder since she had blankets on when she didn't remember putting them on. Sitting up on the couch, she looked up to the clock in the living room which read four o clock in the afternoon.

She slept for five hours. 'makes sense since I didn't sleep much last night.' Thinking of this morning when she snuck out to go to her special spot on the cliff. But now she had to face reality and smell the proverbial roses. Even though for now that she knew, Marie had to stay here until that pervert left her alone. An idea came to mind. 'I could get edd to homeschool me, or just call in sick.'

Thinking about this, a blush appeared on her face and her heart quickened her pace. A noise from upstairs brought her back from her daydream. Moving the blankets, Marie get up to investigate the noise. Making her way up the stairs, she looked to see that edd was having trouble inside one of the bedrooms.

She neared the room to see double d trying to clean the room but had trouble with the bed sheets. They didn't want to go on the way they were intended to. So, she walked over to him. "silly, they go the other way around, see you have it crooked."

She said this which made edd timid. "thanks Marie, much appreciated. Also, didn't know when you would wake up, so I figured you'd like it if I got your stuff, then when you wanted, I'd let you get to setting up your room. You know. I'm trying not to make it weird and am failing miserably. Also, one last thing."

He spoke in an almost whisper. But what caught Marie in a surprise was that edd was blushing. "what is it doubled, just ask away."

With that said edd finally quit being shy and said it boldly. "Marie, I know this isn't the right time to ask, but who was that on the phone? You don't need to answer but it would help both of us if you told me."

Marie's face almost became angry then calm. She sighed, next she walked up to him slowly. "edd, are you aware of how my dad died?" "Pardon?" Marie looked sad that he didn't understand. "edd, do you remember six years ago that my dad died in hunting accident that was on the news?" he looked at her with an expression that found what it was looking for.

"yeah, I remember, but what about it, no offense." "none taken." She said while readying her next question. "did you know that he was murdered?" her face was blank and left edd speechless. "how do you know that?" he asked, now interested in this more than he thought he would be.

"well, for two reasons, one being that my father never hunted in his life and second is that my father had his throat slit in the snow, the police wanted to cover it up since my father's friend was in the police force. He killed my father to get to my mother and has broken my family."

Her eyes told him all that he needed to know to fill in the gaps that plagued his mind. The jigsaw now fit together. "I have a feeling of what he put you through, he hurts you doesn't he?" he reached out to her and cupped her face with his hand. At first, she flinched and pushed his hand away.

"sorry, I just don't feel like being touched right now."

Looking away almost tired, she headed to her new bed. "I need some sleep, I'll see you in a few hours." She said without looking at him. "does that mean you want dinner, I doubt you ate anything all day." He said while heading outside of the room.

"I'll have dinner, just surprise me in what you're going to cook, I'm too tired to pick." Marie plopped on the side of the bed putting her earbuds in and fell asleep to the music. Edd looked at her and turned the lights off.

Pity gripped him, and he felt like trash for it. He knew that he was privileged but that didn't mean that he was happy.

Neither was Marie, they both had shackles on their ankles that society game them. His was the anticipation that he was to become successful. He was to have good grade and be the model student, get a nice job, and follow standards. But that wasn't him, he wanted to be what he chose. Yet he knew that his wasn't as bad as Marie's.

almost everyone in the culd-I-sac believed that she was a failure and that she would work a minimum wage job for the rest of her life. Well from the way that she's going, she's not too far away from that. And what's even worse, he felt like it was his fault that she was going through this.

Although part of him knew that it was true, he didn't know how but what he did know was that he was there. At the crash he almost died, the scars on him provide as a reminder to this. The reason he wears the hat on his head. Edd found himself at the kitchen with the fridge open.

"time to cook for the devil." The apparition on top of the fridge said. "what's wrong muffin, cat got your tongue."

It said giggling like a child. "don't call me that, you know I hate that nickname. just leave me alone." The figure slid down floating to the ground. It looked at edd, it itself featureless besides the red eyes and smile that could make any man fear it.

But had this thing haunt him for three years, all he felt anymore was annoyance. It was always there, but he wanted it to be a figment of his imagination.

Yet deep down, he knew that it was real. That only begged the question that needed to be asked, not that he was alone with it. "what are you, a spirit, demon, hallucination?" it gave a wide toothy grin from ear to ear. "which ever you prefer sweet heart, besides, I want to make it better for my dreamboat to guess. Besides, you already know what I am."

"what do you mean by that?"

shock evident on his face, he hated what she was saying. He didn't want to remember, and as far as he knew, it was all lies. 'it had to be lies, right?' the figure continued her assault on double d's mind. It wanted inside and wanted to feed.

His head hurt, his heart ached, he wanted freedom. The figure just sat and watched, and she continued to pry into him with fantasies and lunacies. She wanted him, for him to be hers and hers alone.

Edd was at this point empty, to the point that he wanted to die. When he was just about to give in, he heard a voice. "I love you." 'whose voice is that.' The voice continued. "I don't want you to die. You're the only thing that I care about, don't you die you bastard.

Don't leave me alone." He knew that voice, it sounded like Marie but wasn't. yet those three words seemed to be all that needed to pull him back. The cold in his heart was heated by the voices words.

But that peace was soon halted from pain that struck edd like fire to water. His head shot jolts of electricity into him. his mind rejecting the memories that he did not want. The pain of the accident was too much for him. "you know if you keep rejecting me, she'll leave too."

It said coldly. "why would I want anything that you can give, it's just lies, besides, I need to get dinner ready. And if you would be courteous, go away; your bugging me." And with that, she left. 'now, where were we. Ah, right to make dinner.'

His thoughts now clouding his judgement about the past. It was his way of making sure he didn't remember.

Another oblivious soul that was in Marie's life, doing the average thing which makes a person normal. Yet edd knew that he wasn't normal, neither was Marie.

{seven minutes ago}

Marie couldn't sleep in the new bed, so she decided to go downstairs to help with the cooking. Going down the stairs she heard a feminine voice. 'I didn't know that edd had friends over.' The sound of edd's voice become angry made sure that it wasn't a friend. 'they seem to be arguing over me?' they got to the point in the argument where they were talking about Marie.

She had to see who he was talking too. Marie peeked out of the corner, she was left in shock. She thought that she was hallucination, it was her, a slight younger version of her though. 'that can't be me, how/ this can't be real.' She looked again at the person that edd was talking to.

She was Marie when she was thirteen years old. That was four years ago. It wore her old cargo pants, and black shirt. But what caught her off guard the most was the two small red horns sticking from her fore head and the red tail with black tip. That's when something snapped, and her eyes became empty again. She didn't care if it was her or not, she felt sleepy, so she went back upstairs to sleep. Closing her eyes, she fell to sleep, but not before the young Marie floated above her smirking.

{back to present time}

Edd was cooking up some spaghetti that his mother taught him to cook a long time ago and him seeing that Marie was starving, he planned to make plenty of it so there would be left overs. Stirring the noodles in the boiling water. He added some other spices in the other pot.

Everything is finally coming together, he put the spaghetti on two plates and went to wake up Marie. It took him thirty minutes to cook before he went to wake up Marie.

Marie was dreaming of the nightmare again about the car crash. This time edd was there and he was holding her. she didn't move and couldn't understand why. He held her and cried, caressing her close to him and didn't let go. All she heard was a loud ringing in her ears. The words from edd had no sound but knew what they meant. The fires grew closer enveloping them both.

{Marie pov}

I woke with a start again. That stupid dream, it always happens but today, it changed. I just can't understand why edd was there. My thoughts swarmed me on thinking about Double d. my heart was racing, not thinking of the dream anymore and only on edd. 'what's happening to me, I seriously can't be falling for the nerd. I promised myself to stop bugging him after middle school. Whatever, things might have changed so I might have a chance with him. I just have to not show it.'

{third person view}

Marie was having trouble with these thoughts, yet she was distracted by edd calling her down for dinner. 'great, this is my chance to clear things up with him.' pulling herself out of her bed, cracked her knuckles and walked downstairs. The smell of food hung in the air, her stomach growled, and her mouth watered. "well, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you slept well."

Double d said, he smiled hoping that the apparition didn't mess this moment up. Double d disappeared into the kitchen producing two steaming piles of pasta, he held his hand up to wait to start and came back with different condiments. Sitting down they smiled at each other, they tension was clear between them and none knew had to break it.

But to edd's disappointment, the figure showed up again. Marie couldn't see her but still made Marie uneasy. Her gut tightened which made Marie eat only more. "hey dream boat, you should probably ask her that question that you spent quite a while on."

The younger Marie said melancholy. "so, um…did you enjoy your sleep, uh, I mean. Do you like your room?" edd was fumbling with his words and made him nervous. He didn't think that talking to her was going to be hard. This made it even harder to ask her that question.

Marie laughed at him and gave him a genuine smile. "stop worrying so much, I like it here, and I appreciate what you're doing for me, really, but I hope it stays this way given that I'm only seventeen. My mother could call the cops and have me get taken back." She purposefully said this. It was a test for edd to see what he would do or say. Edd on the other hand took it well.

'I know what she's doing, but it won't go well if I give the wrong answer.' Swallowing what worry he had, took a breath and answered the unasked question. "well, if I remember right, you said that you turn eighteen in a week or so, so that won't be a problem, and if need be. I can sneak you to school, cops can't do anything in the next town over. So, I think your good.

And I'm glad that your enjoying your time here, remember you can stay here as long as you want until you find somewhere else to go." Marie smiled at him and was filled with joy. 'he answered right.' Marie looked at him with satisfaction. She cut him off. "double d." "yes Marie?" edd replied. Marie looked at him with spaghetti still in his mouth. "thank you, I mean it."

Marie said, glad that he gave her a reason to stay. Eating the rest of the noodles that hung from his mouth, he replied. "your welcome Marie, I'm hopeful that you like it here." Double d said nervously. Edd couldn't hide his blush but failed, Marie caught sight of this and teased him.

"aww, what's wrong muffin, getting a sunburn."

Using that pet name got his attention and served its purpose Marie gave. He became uneasy and blushed intensely.

Sitting quietly, neither of them knew what to say and Marie was ok with that. Edd though wanted to ask another question but held it because it would only make her all the madder. There was no point to ask her all these questions for her only to get mad at him.

so, he just sat there, looking at her every so often. Being careful not to stare too long.

'I still can't believe this, I'm not mad, but happy that I'm not alone, though knowing my luck, that won't last long.'

They finished their dinner and edd put the dishes in the sink. He investigated the living room to see Marie laying on the couch. "what do you wanna watch?" Marie looked up at him and shrugged. "alright, I have an idea, do you like horror movies?" he asked. "yeah, what did you have in mind?" she watched him smirk and walk over to the shelf above the tv.

He pulled out the cd and put it into the cd player. Edd turned around and sat on the other side of the couch. Marie sat up and leaned on the arm rest. The space between them was comftorble, in a platonic way.

The movie started with a couple of kids getting chased by vampires, then to a monologue.

{to the readers that want to know what the movie is, read this parenthesis… {freaks of nature}

The movie continued playing but wasn't scary, it was more of a comedy slash romance. There was a teenage girl that was tricked into being a vampire. A nerd that wanted to be a zombie and the main character was a werewolf. The whole movie was corny, but hilarious.

Marie related herself to the vampire. But edd couldn't relate himself to any of the characters. He did enjoy the movie otherwise because of the romance with the vampire and the main character. The ending had Marie cracking up.

"why the hell did they put aliens into it, that almost ruined the movie." "I know right, but at least that douche bag died in the end." Both laughed at the ending. "what the hell, I thought there was going to be more, well, do you have any more movies that aren't as corny as this one?" Marie said while stretching out on the couch pushing edd off.

Walking up to the shelf, he pulled out a few this time. "alright, there's a few to pick one and I want you do pick so It doesn't become weird." He said nervously scratching his head. "hmm, let's see. I like this one." Marie pulled the cd out upside down and handed it to him.

"don't look, I want it to be a surprise."

He put it into the cd player and sat back down. This time when he sat down, she moved closer to him where she leaned on him. 'she just, what the… food, need food.' He got up to Marie's disappointment. "do you want any popcorn or snacks, Marie?" "sure, whatever you want." 'I want him to stay here, I need to stop lying to myself. I like the dork, even if he is a nerd. It's kinda cute, I can't lie to myself anymore, but I need to plan this out. Maybe some teasing will do.'

She was stuck in her thoughts about what to do but was interrupted by edd placing two cans of soda and a few pop tarts on the coffee table in front of them.

The movie was still in the commercials for other movies. Edd sat back down at his spot by Marie who seemed completely oblivious to what she was doing. Back in his spot, he grabbed the remote and pressed play.

The movie went on with the intro and all edd was concerned with was what he was going to do tomorrow. He had to deal with the teachers since he didn't turn in his homework, the bullies that wanted him to do their homework. Also, there was the girl in his class that didn't leave him alone and lastly, the apparition that never let him alone. Always in his thoughts, messed and bugged him. he was stuck in his head again, he hated that about him.

while he was still in his thoughts Marie anxious from edd staring at her. he didn't know this while in his head, so she thought that she could take advantage. Leaning up, she sassed him in the cheek. This was plenty to wake him up from his daze.

"wha, uh…what are you doing?" "just checking to see if you're really there. I would be a bad guest if I didn't check to see if you're ok."

she said giggling to herself. "on with the movie." She said with righteousness. He didn't want to press the issue and just watched the movie.

The movie ended, then the next movie was put on. Marie fell asleep halfway through but edd didn't want her sleeping her on him, not in a mean way.

Getting up, he grabbed the blankets that were shifted onto the floor. Tucked her in and grabbed a pillow and fell asleep on the floor. he had the usual nightmare again, car crash, fire, and death. He walked through the flames scorching his body.

He screamed someone's name, but no sound came out. He couldn't finish the dream because he woke up. Cursing himself, for not finishing that dream. That childish ambition always clung to him, like a child believing that everything would be alright.

The sunlight beamed though the windows blinding him. he looked at his phone. The time was [6:05], time to wake Marie up. 'breakfast sounds good right now, time to get to work.' While edd was busy cooking up breakfast, that apparition was busy looking at Marie.

"don't you look perfect, you get the attention that I wanted for all those years, yet you get it one day. Why, why do you have what I want. It's unfair. No matter, it's not like I can do anything to you, you're not important right now."

Sleeping like none the wiser, she woke with the smell of food. Before she opened her eyes, the apparition disappeared. "yawn." "what's that's smell?" she was lured to the of delicious food. Getting up from the couch, she sat down at the table.

"oh good, you're awake, here's breakfast." "thank you." Edd started to eat but stopped when he heard water droplet hitting a plate. "Marie, are you ok?"

she looked away not wanting to look at him. "I'm fine, it's just, sniff, this is the first breakfast I've had that wasn't filled with garbage. Especially the dinner last night, thank you." He was moved by this and didn't know what to say besides "you're welcome."

Finishing up his breakfast, he grabbed their dishes and put them in the sink. "time to get ready for school. Let's get your things ready." Marie smiled at him.

'he's being so nice to me, I don't deserve this.' Getting Marie's stuff together and after a quick shower, they walked to the garage for the trip to school.

Edd didn't drive this time and let her do it. He figured that It was her car and that she needed to get her mind off some things. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, staring out the window wondering what today was going to be like.

 **Sorry everyone for such the long wait, I had personal troubles and needed to fix it so I wasn't able to work on this as much as I wanted. Anyway, leave a review on what you think about it and ill love your opinion.**


	5. jealousy

On the drive to the school, her hand was finally bugging her. she didn't want to seem weak or dumb for the fact that she had broken her hand slamming it down on the counter. She gripped the steering wheel with her left and held a cigarette in her right hand.

She looked over to him to find him starring out the window watching the sun rise.

"it's beautiful, the sun I mean."

Startled by her he dropped his cigarette and landed on his pants.

"shit, ow."

she just looked at him and laughed.

"sorry, it is beautiful, I just wish it always stayed like that."

A wave of silence overcame them both. Marie took another drag of her smoke and leaned her hand down but hit the steering wheel. She yelped in pain which caught Edd's attention.

"Marie, you ok?"

grimacing from the pain and the realization that some secrets are at danger she needed a bluff.

"I'm fine, just a little sprain, that's all." She said with a fake smile.

He didn't buy it but thought it best to go along with it. He had no reason to make it worse, so brushing his hair out of his face he leaned back and fell asleep. She smirked and turned her focus back onto the road. Twenty-five minutes later they arrived at the school early. They still had a little time till school started. Looking back at the still sleeping Edd, she sighed.

'how did he get so different?'

Tired of thinking of why, she pulled her phone out and took a picture. Smiling at her catch, she put it away.

"I hope you got my good side." Edd said startling Marie.

"I thought you were asleep." "I was until the flash woke me up."

He said now looking at her.

The blush was evident on her face and tried her best to look away.

"I was just taking a picture of the sun rise, that's all."

He called her bluff this time and enjoyed it.

"well then the sun must have been visible through the building then because I don't see the sun."

He laughed at his joke but stopped when he saw the figure again. Ruining his fun, it looked at him and said one thing before disappearing again.

"soon." 'soon, what does that mean?'

scared and confused, Marie nudged him with her elbow.

"Edd to space command, do you copy, we need our astronaut over."

Laughing together, the sun came over the building to land on each other's face. Both thought the same thing. 'amazing.' Feeling the flood of blood on their cheeks which surprised even edd. "uh, we need to talk." Marie's eyebrow raised with curiosity.

"what about?"

"well, I just wanted to say that-."

He was cut off by someone knocking on the window. Edd rolled the window down to see an old familiar face but brought annoyance and questions.

"you two making out in here or what? I'd leave you two alone, but it was too good to pass up."

"hello Kevin." Edd said nervously giggled.

Marie was pissed at the fact that she didn't hear edds question.

"hey Kev, what's up?"

She wanted this conversation to be over as soon as it started.

"ah, well I just wanted to see what you guys were up too since you missed school yesterday, I'd almost think you two were dating or something else."

Edd trying to be quiet spoke up.

"no offense but it's none of your business."

"hey, I didn't mean to be an ass, but I just wanted to warn you guys that's all, didn't mean anything else by it."

The two in the car leaned closer to the window wondering what he was going on about. Marie spoke up.

"what are you talking about?"

Kevin leaned on the window with a worried face for once that barely happened.

"well, you know how Nazz and me were dating for quite a while, and we were thinking about getting back together, well she thinks that Marie here was flirting with me. I swear I tried to talk to her about It, but she didn't want to hear it. So now she and her posy are after your little girlfriend."

Edd wasn't amused and was quite annoyed at this point. Marie on the other hand was quiet and very pissed. Edd turned to Kevin again and said as calmly as he could even though his breath was shaking slightly.

"where is she now?" "well, she's in the school, early study and all but after that you might have wanted to skip today instead of yesterday. But I suggest that you guys, Marie in specific keep a low profile."

"will do Kev and thank you." "no prob edd, just be careful, Nazz was on the phone the other day and I heard her talk about a surprise party for Marie or something, I don't know what that means but I'll say it again, be careful."

"will do, you take care Kevin, we will see you later."

With that, Kevin walked away waving and walked into the school to calm down his girlfriend. Waving goodbye, Marie sighed while edd contemplated what to do.

"you don't have to help me, it's my battle, and I'm used to it so it ok."

He didn't want to just leave her alone, nor did he believe her. 'I don't believe that she can handle this on her own, so I have only one option here.'

Leaning back into the seat even more he took a deep breath, frost floating on his breath toward the window.

"that settles it, I'm in." "you're in what?" Marie said inquisitively. "I mean that I want to help, look, the way I see it, you are stuck in a rut and I want to help, besides, your already in trouble with your mother and you're on your own."

He said happy but the expression that he was expecting wasn't the one he was looking for.

"get out."

He was about to speak but wasn't given the chance when Marie opened the door to his side and kicked him out. his back hit the ground and his backpack hit his chest.

"I'll see you after school I guess."

He didn't know what else to say, he didn't see any reason for her to be like this, he just wanted to help. 'I screwed it up…again, seems to be a new hobby now, great.' Edd said as he walked toward the door of the school but turned around to see Marie leaving the parking lot.

"smooth edd, real smooth." He sighed depressed and walked into the building but was greeted with three evil smiles. "hey there edd boy."

Marie's pov:

'this blows, first he's nice and now he acts like that.'

But she herself wasn't sure what he did to incite her anger. Yet one thing was for certain, she didn't need hand outs from anyone, especially him.

'I can handle myself, and I don't need pity.'

While she was having her mental breakdown she nearly hit a high schooler that was walking across the street.

"watch where you're going bitch." The man shouted at her. she wasn't herself nor did she know what she was doing.

'alright, the best plan right now is to go back and talk to him, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. But he might want to hurt us like the others.'

The voices in her head fought over control for what was right and wrong. But over her inner struggle, the apparition sat beside her making Marie freeze. the figure took the shape of a younger Marie with blood on her clothes and shirt simmered with smoke.

"I'd stop gawking and help out your boyfriend, but that's my opinion, id rather you be alone but that wouldn't be amusing now would it?"

It said with a smirk but looked mostly confused as if it had something to do but not sure of what. Marie didn't know what it was talking about but was certain of one thing, she wanted answers. Turning into a parking lot, she parked and turned to her younger version.

"before I do anything, I want to know why I'm stuck in this brain fuck, and why you are here." It chuckled at her while holding her small stomach.

It responded with malice and contempt.

"now why would you want to know that, you shouldn't even see me, but since you did I guess I should repeat myself. Help your dream boat or he sinks to the bottom of the sea, besides the rest is for him to tell you."

And with that, she disappeared in black smoke taking its place. Marie didn't give the engine a rest before she made the tires screech against the pavement.

Third person view:

'this fucking sucks, first I get kicked out and now I'm getting kicked in.'

he giggled on the ground which stopped his attackers for a few seconds before one of them snickered and responded with.

"what's so funny you little prick?"

The attacker said as he continued kicking edd's stomach while the others kicked and beat his body. Edd found it hard to talk with his lip split and a few of his ribs were broken.

He tried his best to speak. "I find it funny that three guys need to beat up one guy, what, did they not teach you any manners these days?"

Edd laughed at his own joke but was responded with another kick to the face.

"you need to know how to shut up like a good dog and play dead." Said one of the attackers.

But he was cut short when the second attacker said.

"maybe we should give him a reason not to repeat his mistake, right guys?" he asked pulling a knife out of his bag.

The third and last attacker wasn't sure of this anymore and tried to talk to his friend that this might not be a good idea.

"what are you a pussy, damn, if you want to go crying to your girlfriend, fine but we're done standing up for you jimmy."

Jimmy, the friend of ed's sister was at this point crying and ran away. But before he ran out of the door he screamed.

"I'm sorry double d."

Edd gave a pained grunt and started to become cold and numb.

'this is the end huh? I never thought id die in the boy's locker room, but at least I find it funny.'

At the brink of passing out and feeling of the blood dripping across his nose he heard a sound that he never thought he would hear. BZZZZZTTTTAA…... the sound of a taser and the echo of a body dropping.

Outside of the door way stood a fourth assailant but edd couldn't see who it was.

"who the fuck- "the first attacker was cut short with a blow to his face and kneed in the stomach.

The second attacker left edd and decided to join the fight. The two boys decided to gang up of the intruder who turned out to be a girl but Edd couldn't tell who it was, sending punches but couldn't hit anything. Their target was too fast and dodged their hit.

They had a taser in one hand and a night club in the other. The first swung at her head, she dodged, and he hit the wall. Given the fact that both males were large and equipped with heavy muscle, the girl outmatched them in speed and agility.

She hit one in the back of the knee with the nightclub. She didn't pay attention and was elbowed in the back. She stumbled back to recover ground. The second male didn't give her time as her lunged forward to grab her. she ducked down and tased him in his nuts. That did the job as he dropped on his knees and fell on the ground, passed out.

"ha, I know guys who last longer." She laughed loudly, not long enough because the last attacker didn't give her time as he slammed into her and screamed.

"YOU BITCH."

With all his weight hitting her against the wall. She hissed from all the air being pushed out of her lungs. But she in turn turned the taser in her hand and slammed it down on his neck and slammed the night stick against his head.

She knocked him out with that final blow and the victory was hers. Dropping her tools of war, she stumbled to the other side of the room to claim her prize. She kneeled over the now passed out edd and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I did this to you, don't worry, ill make it up to you. I promise." She patted his head and brushed his hair away from his face.

Later that day:

"where am I?" edd grumbled from his breath.

"the nurses office, I wouldn't move if I were you."

He looked up to match the voice to the face. Marie was sitting next to him with a book in her hand, she peered up to look at him with a smile.

"I thought you hated me Marie, why are you here.?"

"ouch double d, I never said I hated you, you just- (she trailed off). Anyway, I found you and brought you here, that's all." She said hoping that the bluff would work but he knew better than that.

"how about I guess what happened instead of not knowing." She giggled at him and took him up on that chance.

"ok Mr. genius prove me wrong, if you get it wrong, ill beat you up."

"looks like someone already did your job for you then." He laughed but the pain was to much. There were bandages on his face chest, arms and legs.

"I wouldn't laugh at this If I were you, you have three broken ribs and a fracture arm." "I know, just couldn't help myself I guess. But kidding aside, I know what happened."

Marie listened and then stated. "ok point Dexter, prove me wrong, ill give you a reward if you get it right."

She raised her hands in a peace symbol and an evil smile.

'now she's just messing with me.'

"you came back to the school and heard there was a kid getting bullied and you probably didn't care but you heard my name being called and tased jimmy, then after that you fought the jocks and won. Am I right?"

she looked at him and smiled. "there's no getting past you, huh? Well, to be honest, it was harder than it looked."

He finally noticed the bandages on her neck and hands.

"are you ok, you're not hurt are you, well, I'm just gla- "

edd was cut off when Marie kissed him, he squirmed and struggled but the way she was kissing him with as much passion as she could muster, he quit and kissed her back. If felt like time stopped while they kissed, the feelings and regret came out while their lips locked. Fighting for dominance with their tongues, edd stopped when he felt his air running out. Tapping her back she let up and they separated.

He looked up to see her crying. Her tears fell hitting his face. Reaching his hand up to her face wiping the tears away he asked.

"what's wrong?"

Her heart gave in and she wasn't going to stop.

"sorry dream boat, it's just, you know, I don't know what to say. You scared the crap out of me, you weren't breathing when I got you here and gah, I cry like a girl." "you are a girl." "Pfffft, don't remind me." Marie laughed while edd gave a pained giggle.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

the nurse began as she stepped in past the curtains. Both edd and Marie were shocked to see none other than Nazz behind the nurse. Marie got up to beat her because it was obvious that those were her goons. Edd reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Marie let's hear her out."

Marie sat back down pouting. Double d turned to the nurse and Nazz.

"what do you want Nazz, if you wanted to finish me off then I would have picked a different time." "that's not why I came here, I came to apologize about what happened, they thought that if they beat you up, Marie would back off." Marie cut her off.

"he wouldn't be like this if you weren't so fucking paranoid, besides, what makes you think I would do that, I'm not someone for broads whose boyfriends run to me expecting to fuck me. I'm sick of this bullshit and now you caused my drama to hurt edd. I don't care if you think it wasn't your fault, but you started all this. You created the belief that I was some piece of meat that was open at a discount at the butcher shop."

All this caught Nazz off guard, her head sunk down.

"I'm sorry, I'm really am sorry, I didn't want edd to get hurt. And I didn't start those rumors, someone else did."

Nazz confessed but her confession was cut short when the nurse pithed in. "sorry to interrupt the soul bleeding but I need to fix this bleeding with all this talking."

The nurse went up to edd and pulled the sowing kit out and sat on the other side of edd where Marie was.

"id appreciate it if you two left for a few minutes while I stich him up."

With nothing better to say, Marie and Nazz walked out of the nurse's office with their tail between their legs. Edd couldn't help but chuckle but was stopped when the nurse put hydrogen peroxide on his lip. After that she stuck him with a needle and began sowing his lip back together. She grimaced at what she saw while she was busy.

His lip was split from the top of his bottom lip and ran down all the way down his chin. He had a black left eye and she even was more worried when she saw his forehead. His hat fell off when the two girls left the room, edd didn't even notice.

"may I ask what happened to your head.?"

He instinctively reached for his head and grimaced but hurt quite a lot when he moved pulling at his lip and the nurse forgot that she was stitching him up. She apologized about her mistake and handed him a paper and pencil. So, he grabbed the utensils and placed them on his lap.

What he wrote on the paper said as such: I don't like talking about it as much, but I trust you not to say this to anyone. But a long time ago I was in an accident and dodgeball hit me. It forced be over the guard rail that was on a cliff and I fell. I hit my head and next thing I knew I was in the hospital. : the end.

"wow, that must have sucked but seriously, we need to fix you up or you'll look like a Frankenstein project gone wrong. So just sit back honey and let me do this."

He did as she asked, he sat back let her do her pizzazz. Meanwhile outside the office, Marie and Nazz sat there and talked.

"so, you like him huh?" Nazz asked the somewhat grumpy girl sitting next her.

"I guess, yeah I do."

When they walked outside the office they came to a mutual understanding where neither would cause drama for either side. So now these two newly made friends talking about the show that Marie gave Nazz. The blush was still visible on Marie who feared how edd must think of her now.

She never liked the damsel in distress cliché but the hero in distress and the princess coming to the rescue found its way to be funny to her.

"so, what now?" Nazz asked unsure, her hand on her head.

"ill wait here and you can go to Kevin who I'm sure has some questions for you."

Nazz got up and faced Marie. "ill do just that, well ill see you later and take good care of edd, I think you deserve him."

With that she left and left the very embarrassed Marie. Sitting there and thinking, sometime before she put her earbuds in and just listened to music. Her heart was thumping loudly with double d in her thoughts.

And given that she was stuck in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her younger self sat next to her. invisible to the other students that walked by occasionally.

The music blared out the noise of the average teenage life that was a hormonal cesspool. She was pulled back to the real world when edd tapped her shoulder and sat next to her ignoring the apparition. She pulled her earbuds out and turned to him. edd not sure of what to do smiled and nudged her with his elbow.

"whatcha listening to?"

"uh, well. Its uh angel by theory of a Deadman, here."

She handed him the earbud and he put it in, he was overcoming with familiar music and started to sing along to the song which surprised Marie.

But that didn't much so she sung along with him. the two sang in unison and ended when the song ended. Marie took the earbud and smiled at him. a question popped into her head that she more than likely would regret, even though it would drop her tough girl persona in a flash.

"hey edd, I'm not sure how to say this but um." Before she could finish edd interrupted her and replied.

"yes."

"you didn't even know what I was going to say."

"well I have a general idea what it was."

Her curiosity maxed out and she dared him to ask her.

"ok wise guy, what was I going to say."

To her this would be an opportunity for him to say it, and he fell right into her trap.

"ok, then how about I ask it then."

"well you seem to have it down pretty pat so why not."

She said with a devilish grin. "well Marie, I'm not good with these types of questions but… would you like to go out with me?"

"well that took you long enough, I thought you'd never ask." She said playfully with the intention of finally granting her wish that she wanted for so long.

So, for a moment she swallowed her pride and leaned close to him.

"id love nothing more dream boat." With that she leaned into him and kissed him. the bystanders gasped and awed, some even took their phones out and took pictures.

One kid even said loudly on accident.

"I ship it."

When they broke the kiss, saliva dripped down edds lip as he blushed not sure of what happened at all. Being brought back to reality, Marie wiped their spit off his lip and held his face. But she somewhat scared him when her face changed to that of dead pan seriousness.

"now edd, I want to ask something of you if you don't mind?"

"anything for you Marie." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"now that we are officially a couple I want you to keep a few promises and some others when we don't have an audience."

She said accusingly meant to be a signal to the onlookers who took the message and walked away scared and pretended not to see anything.

"now, first things first, promise me that you won't leave me for anyone else, if you want to break up on mutual understanding, that's fine with me but please don't break my heart."

Edd already knew the path that he was walking down and didn't regret it. "well to tell you the truth." He paused and that made Marie antsy.

"well, what?"

He chucled and continued. "you're the first girlfriend that I really ever had, and I want to keep it until the day I die, which might sound a little corny coming from me, but I love you and I mean that. I won't leave you ever because I'm not that type of guy."

Happy with his answer, she continued.

"okay, secondly, I want to you to promise that this wont just be about sex and we'll have a real relationship."

Double was caught of guard by a ridiculous question.

"of course, it's not all about sex, again, I'm not that type of guy. But to be serious with you I promise that its not about sex."

He finished then waited for the next question, but she just sat there with her hand to her head thinking of the next question making for a very awkward moment.

"aha, last and final question and or promise, what do you think will happen from now on since we are living together?"

"well that's an easy one and since I figure that's a trick question ill answer the best I can. First off, we would have different rooms and use the shower at different times."

He looked at her to see if he was right, but she didn't want that answer given her grumpy look.

"ok, well I guess we eat together and hang out more. But ill give you privacy and I'll try not to overstep any boundaries if I can."

With his cheesy answer done and Marie happy with it she spoke up once again.

"that's what I like to hear, but one last thing that I want to make clear. Don't ever lie to me, I'm here if you need me but it should be clear that you shouldn't fuck with me."

Edd sat there shocked at her outburst and could only guess how her previous boyfriends treated her.

'I hope that she knows sometime soon that I won't treat her like trash, if anything, ill treat her like any prince charming can.'

Marie was glad about his answers, stood up and turned to him again. "you passed the test with flying colors, welcome aboard sailor."

She smiled innocently and leaned close to him. "we probably should get to class."

Edd looked at his phone and panicked. "damn, I'm late for class, uh Marie I guess ill see you later or after class."

Edd gave her a kiss on her cheek and let. Marie could only give a wave goodbye before he left for class. She scowled in anger that she couldn't get more time with him, but she'll make it up later tonight. Dirty thoughts clouded her mind and became stuck in her delusions of him ripping off her clothes.

Her face became beet red and her nose began to bleed. All of that faded away when a hand violently grabbed her shoulder. The pain woke her up and she grunted facing the perp. Her hand instinctively went for her taser as the man began to talk.

"hey there little pip."

 **And there's the end of chapter 5, sorry it took me so long, I was busy with stuff and got side tracked. But I got to where they like each other and maybe even a villain besides young Marie. What can I say, I love drama in these types of stories but enough of me gloating. Have a great day little pips.**


End file.
